


【俊诺】布拉格广场

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【俊诺】布拉格广场

他低着头匆匆走在街上，路过一家店时，像是想起了什么要紧的事，忽然停了下来。他走近橱窗，看着里面拥挤繁复的花朵，抬头对上店员的目光，礼貌地笑笑，推开玻璃门走了进去。  
“帮我挑束花吧……给恋人的。”

黄仁俊走到公寓门前时已经不早了，原本晴朗的天空边缘隐隐地透着金色。他刚刚敲过门，门锁便立刻应声打开，李帝努拉开门，脸上露出如释重负的表情，在看见黄仁俊手里的花时又疑惑起来，“带花来做什么？”  
“送给你的，觉得好看。”黄仁俊走到桌子边，那里放着他前天洗好后留在这里的花瓶。黄仁俊往里面倒了点水，把花束插在瓶里。  
李帝努从背后靠上来，下巴搭在黄仁俊的肩上，凑近去闻了闻，“挺香的。”  
因为没有工作安排，李帝努没有像平常一样把有些稍长的刘海梳起来，只是自然地散乱着盖在额头上，发根还长出了新的黑色，眯着没睡醒的眼睛缩在棉质睡衣里，让黄仁俊想起那只突然消失了的波斯猫，那时候还是个小娃娃的黄仁俊为了它哭了整整三天。  
但李帝努比猫要更明白他在想什么。  
圈着自己的手臂又用了两分力，坚持锻炼的身体贴着后背时的触感显然让黄仁俊感到十分受用，李帝努的脸还埋在他的颈窝，一头软软的银发蹭着他的心。  
他终于把视线从那束花上挪开，回身抱着李帝努，“去房间吧。”

他一向都很温柔，包括在床上也是。李帝努紧闭着眼，咬着下唇承受他的侵犯的样子勾着他想起第一次和李帝努做爱的情景。  
有过几次一面之缘后，确定了彼此是合意的人选，两个人当晚就去了黄仁俊的酒店房间。从门口吻着滚到了床上的时候，黄仁俊顺从地躺在李帝努身下，手却已经把李帝努的上衣从皮带里扯出来，手掌贴着赤裸且热烈的身体。  
李帝努喘着气，鼻尖抵着他，笑着说这么着急吗？  
黄仁俊也回他一个微笑，下来吧，我不做下面那个。  
不应该是我上你吗？李帝努不解地看着他，但那张脸上一点松动都没有。  
你不会的。黄仁俊抬起手，仔细地抚摸着他的脸，语气笃定而自然。  
隐约间黄仁俊听到了有敲门的声音。“去看看吗？”他的速度放慢下来，缠着李帝努最后那点清醒的意识问他。  
“别……等等，做完再说……”李帝努抓着他手腕的手又用力了些，腿也紧绷着用力抵着床。黄仁俊像往常一样在这个时候低头去吻他，轻柔地舔舐着有些干燥的嘴唇，再含着细细地吸吮，缠绵到李帝努射出来才依依不舍地结束。  
房间里没开灯，只有金色的夕阳余晖从窗帘的缝隙里漏下来。他给李帝努盖上被子，把身上的衬衣脱了，从衣柜里随手拿了件短袖穿上，裤子也换了李帝努的。  
“李帝努！Jeno Lee！”门外的敲门声越来越密集，这里的住户住得很散，否则这时门前站着的大概就不止李东赫一个人了。“噢……难怪半天都不应我，打扰了。”李东赫看着来开门的黄仁俊，既不认识也没必要追究朋友的枕边人是谁，只是脱了鞋进门坐到椅子上。  
“帝努在房间休息，请您稍等一会。”黄仁俊给客人倒了杯水，自己则开始动手收拾乱糟糟的桌子和地面。  
“是你啊。”李帝努走出来时打了个呵欠，躲开了李东赫要杀人的视线，拿起沙发上的手机看了一眼，一连串都是未接来电。  
“原来你还记得我呢，说好的今天下午过来找你的，我刚刚还以为你掉厕所里了。”李东赫把手里的书递给李帝努，“你要的资料。”  
李帝努莫名其妙地看了李东赫一样，接收到眼神示意后翻开来看了看，嘿嘿笑着搭上李东赫的肩，“谢谢你啦。”  
“我先走了，还有事忙。”李东赫摆脱开李帝努的手，迅速逃离了这个尴尬的处境。  
送走了李东赫，李帝努走到画架旁，探头去看黄仁俊面前的画，“在画什么？”  
“画你。”黄仁俊最后又添了几笔，摘下耳机，侧过身去把画展示给李帝努看。  
“这个也送给我吗？”李帝努看着画里的自己，和往常杂志上的样子不一样，笑得很没有形象，但很开心。  
“不留给我吗？”黄仁俊把画架和画具收拾好，转过头看着李帝努的眼，笑了笑，“送给你吧。”  
“那我明天就去裱起来，挂在……挂在书房吧。”李帝努想着在书房一抬头看见自己傻笑的样子也忍不住笑起来，转而去寻找黄仁俊，最后在厨房里发现他，已经挽起了袖子，从冰箱里拿出肉和菜，在这过程里得空看他一眼，“挺好的。”  
画画的手不该拿菜刀的，但黄仁俊做的饭菜又是山珍海味也比不上的。李帝努夹了一筷子，把仅剩的一点点愧疚感也嚼嚼吃了下去。黄仁俊很快就吃饱了，四处走来走去收拾东西。  
“别收拾了，坐会吧。”李帝努抓着黄仁俊路过身边时拉着他，有些犹豫地表达自己的请求。  
黄仁俊愣了下，随即拉开椅子坐下，“也没什么好收拾的。”  
吃过饭餐具都交给了洗碗机，李帝努得了空又转身抱着黄仁俊低声哼哼。黄仁俊被李帝努的体重压得一个趔趄，靠着墙站稳了才亲了亲李帝努，听着李帝努靠在肩上小声说着本来应该是我在上面才对，手在下面拍了拍李帝努的屁股。  
“去洗个澡吧。”

被压在浴缸里做爱的感觉并不是很好。李帝努抱着黄仁俊的背，努力让被热水蒸得一片混乱的脑袋忽略掉被浴缸壁硌得生疼的脊椎。这场性爱持续得格外久，黄仁俊总是在他快到顶点时慢下来，拖延着高潮的到来，直到他实在忍耐不住咬在黄仁俊肩上，才被狠狠地顶弄着射了出来。  
黄仁俊起身把浴缸里的水放掉，李帝努也慢慢站起来给自己简单洗了个澡，裹着大毛巾把自己扔到床上，放松被过度使用的肌肉。  
黄仁俊在屋子里来来回回地走，他的动作很轻，但每一声脚步声都落在李帝努耳中。  
“不留下来过夜吗？”李帝努开口问他，才发现自己声音有些哑。  
“……不了，结束不早了，去机场时间比较赶。”黄仁俊匆匆拿起手机就往门外走，又折回来，弯腰吻他，“再见。”  
“再见。”李帝努最后只听到大门关上的声音。在床上失神地躺了不知道多久，犯了困就干脆卷了被子睡觉。  
之后他忽然被屋子里的声响惊醒。迷迷糊糊睁开眼看了看手机，凌晨两点。  
他再抬头去看，就闯进来还带着屋外的寒气的黄仁俊，一边脱下外套，一边说着刚刚没带伞淋了雨，头发都是湿的。黄仁俊换了身衣服躺上了床，看着眼睛都困得睁不开却笑个不停的李帝努，搂着腰抵着额头，眼睛里亮晶晶的，像窗外树上折射着月光的露水，“很晚了，睡吧。”  
李帝努也抱着他，“晚安。”

两个半小时后的闹钟先吵醒的是李帝努。越过黄仁俊迷迷糊糊按掉了闹钟，李帝努拍拍埋在被子里的单薄的肩，“起床了。”  
“还早……等一会……”黄仁俊还困着，抱紧了李帝努的腰脸往李帝努怀里钻，躲开清晨那点薄弱的阳光。  
李帝努也犯困，抱着半个脑袋埋到胸前的黄仁俊，眯着眼笑了笑，很快又睡着了。  
闹钟要响第二次的时候被黄仁俊眼疾手快掐掉了。李帝努看起来依然睡得很沉，黄仁俊悄悄下了床，做了顿简单的早饭，一份吃了，另一份盖上盖子，把李帝努的脏衣服放进洗衣机，换好自己的衣服，把画架和画具收到书房角落，给花束换了遍水，最后走到床边，伸出手，又缩了回去。  
“再见。”  
黄仁俊拉着行李箱走到门口，像平时一样转了一下锁，按下门把却推不动门。他又低下头仔细看了看，试着扭了两下，门依然稳固不动。  
背后突然有温度靠上来，一只手伸到前面，打开了一个暗锁。  
“平时不注意的话会自己关上的，你不是第一次锁上了。”李帝努趴在黄仁俊背上，哑着嗓子说。  
黄仁俊侧过身子，头靠在李帝努身上，轻轻叹了口气。  
“去吧，再晚了赶不上飞机了。”李帝努把门推开，手上还是搂着不动。  
“那我走了。”黄仁俊拉着行李箱站在门口，“回去睡吧，还早。”  
“嗯。”  
关上门后，李帝努回到房里，躺在床上，看着房间一点点从黑暗变成朝霞的金色，再到一片光亮。  
那架飞机会不会飞回来呢。  
—Fin—


End file.
